


Mark of Sin

by cloudsofsand



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Twincest, spoilers for seven's real name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 10:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10093238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsofsand/pseuds/cloudsofsand
Summary: Saeyoung knew it was wrong but that didn't stop him.





	

It goes without saying that I was well aware that Saeran had no moral compass. Even if he did, I don't think he would give a shit. But I was not Saeran despite our identical features. I knew it was wrong, it was sin in both the eyes of humanity and the Lord. An unforgivable sin at that.

It was wrong.

Shit, it was so wrong.

If it were anyone else, I would think they were the devil themselves tempting me to sin. But I refused to think of my own twin would be the devil. He didn't know it was any better, but I did.

I was the devil in this situation.

Saeran's faux, mint colored eyes bore into with a look of a challenge. The smirk that he wore only added to the challenge as both of his arms trapped me against the wall. He tilted his head as he looked down his nose at me.

"Well Saeyoung? What are you going to do?" My Adam's apple bobbed as I looked into Saeran's eyes. His smirk on his lips tightened as leaned forward to whisper into my ear. "No wonder you can't get that woman to fuck you. You are _pathetic_ , Saeyoung." My eyes widened at his truthful words. His body lingered pressed up against mine before he pushed himself away. Watching him turn to walk away caused all resove and reservations holding me back to break. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to slam him against the wall. Both of my hands were planted firmly on either side of his head as it was my turn to smirk. Saeran's facial features showed shock.

"Now, now little brother~ I still have a thing or two I need to teach you it seems."

Before I could fully process what I was doing, I pressed my lips to my twin brothers. God...it was so wrong, but the thrill of the pure sin of this caused a surge of excitement to flow thru me.

Saeran seemed to be in shock that I had enough courage in me to actually kiss him and he remained unresponsive for a moment. I took his shock as opportunity to pry his lips open with my tongue and brush it tauntingly against his own. He tasted sweet which was not surprising knowing the amount of sweets he ate. Gradually, he came to realization of what was happening and tentatively brushed his tongue against my own wet muscle. I smirked as I tilted my head to deepen to forbidden kiss. Saeran's hands made their way around my neck as he pulled me closer. It became much more violent as a fight for dominance pursued. He let out a low, primal growl when I refused to let him win which only edged me on. Finally, the need for air became too much for Saeran and he had to pull away. There was a soft panting between the two of us as we tried to catch our breaths. Mint colored eyes looked into mine half lidded. After a couple breathes, Saeran let out a chuckle.

"I didn't think you had it in you, _Brother_." I could tell that he was trying to edge me on, to retreat so that he could win, but I was already too involved to retreat now. I smirked as I looked at Saeran.

"I am full of surprises, things you could never even imagine, Brother~" Saeran tilted his head in confusion of what I meant before letting out a gasp followed by a moan as I grinded against him. I bit my lip to suppress my own moan as I pushed against him again. Moving one of my hands from position of next to his head, I grabbed the button of his pants before undoing it. Slowly, I pulled the zipper down and teased my finger tips at the elastic of his boxers. He let out another gasp in shock which only edged me on. Inching my fingers past the tight elastic, I teasingly ran them down his half erect cock. A moan came from his lips as I ran one down the length to tease the tip. I ghosted my hand back up his growing erection to push his boxers down just enough to free it from its confines. Saeran took a sharp inhale as the cold hair met his heated flesh.

"F-Fuck...!" I let out a chuckle at his reaction. Leaning forward, I placed teeth at the juction of his neck. I bit down into the soft skin at the same time as grabbing him by the base. Another gasp left his lips followed by a load moan as my teeth sank in hard enough that a mark would definitely be left. Pulling away, I looked at the spot I just bit down on. There was teeth marks that indented into the skin and was slowly starting to change color.

The mark was proof of our sin.

Fingers wrapped around base and slowly began to drag it down to hesitantly pump him. Saeran bring his arms to wrap around neck in encouragment. Smirking, I repeated the action over and over, gradually picking up the pace. Before long, his cock was fully erect in my hand. The wet sounds bounced off the walls as my hand ran up and down the length. Saeran began to buck his hips forward and thrust into my hand.

Leaning forward, I began to suck and bite at the mark that I created earlier. A string of moans and panting were shared between the two of us as I continued to jerk off my twin. Saeran started to come close and threw his head back to laugh.

"Fuck, Saeyoung." He said breathlessly. I pulled away from the mark on his neck to look at his pink, tinted face. His back arched off the wall as he let out a deep moaning before releasing his load. I continued to pump him through his orgasm, the sticky cum that now coated my hand making it slide more easier. His thrusting started to slow as his cock softened in my hand.

When his back was pressed up against the wall again as his hand laid against my shoulder as he tried to catch his breath. I let go of his cock and helped him put it back in his boxers. Lifting my hand, I looked at the white mess that was on my hand. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Saeran watching me in curosity. I bought my fingers to my mouth before sucking on the cum that coated them. Saeran let out a groan at the sight.

"You are going to hell Saeyoung." I continued to lick my hand clean before smirking. I tilted my head to the side as I strained to look at him.

"At least I would be in good company."


End file.
